


Take two?

by Dark_Arts19 (TRINITY_Stngrd)



Series: Take it [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Anal Sex, Cheating, Jackson is a douche, Knotting, Lydia is a Bad Friend, M/M, Only at the beginnign, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, a lot of smut, but basically pwp, human omega stiles, smut with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/Dark_Arts19
Summary: Stiles walks in on his boyfriend cheating on him with his best friend. His Alphas show up to make him feel better





	Take two?

“Hey, babe! I got that new book you wanted while I was out! Just figured it might be nice to—” Stiles stopped when he opened their bedroom floor to find his boyfriend of two years and best friend since high school naked, scrambling to clothe themselves. He took a deep breath and tossed the book on the bed.

“Stiles!” Lydia shouted as she threw on the sweater he had bought her for her birthday a couple months ago. “It’s not what it looks like.”

That actually makes him chuckle, “Then please explain. I’d love to know exactly what this could be other than exactly what it looks like.”

“Sti, babe?” Jackson crosses around the front of the bed, finally clothed and tries to put his hands on Stiles hips, but stops when the other boy flinches

“Just pack you shit and go, Jax,” Stiles says, voice hard. He wanted to cry. God, he wanted to cry with everything in him, but he wouldn’t.

“Right now?”

“No, dumbass, in a month. Yes, right now!” Stiles snapped angrily. He turned his attention to Lydia before scoffing softly and saying “Lose my number.”

“Sti—”

“Please, Lyds,” he sighed, turning his head away to discreetly swipe a tear from his cheek. Lydia just nodded and darted out the door leaving just Stiles and his now-ex-boyfriend.

“Stiles, please…” Jackson asked softly from where he was packing his bag, not willing to piss Stiles off more.

“How long?” was all the boy asked. Jackson’s face was shrouded in shame as he deftly emptied his drawers.

“Does it really matter?” he asked.

“Honestly, Jax? Yeah. It fucking does,” he couldn’t hold back a few tears as he looked at the older man who had held his heart for years.

“Couple months,” At least the douchebag was honest.

“Don’t come asking for money or some shit,” was the only reply he was going to get as he finished packing and quickly left. As soon as that door closed, he started sobbing, finally letting himself fall apart. It only took a few minutes for him to find the small stuffed wolf Jax had given him for his birthday, and he just began sobbing even harder.

Of course, it was Beacon Hills, so it took all of twenty minutes for his phone to start blowing up from texts ranging from his dad threatening to kill Jackson to Danny making sure they could stay friends to Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore saying he was still family to them. That last one stung a lot more than he cared to admit as he realized he wouldn’t be seeing them too often if ever.

He didn’t reply to any of these, of course, but still, it was Beacon Hills. Within an hour, there was a banging on the door. Stiles stood, drying his eyes as he prepared to chew out whoever was at the door to leave him alone. All of those plans went straight to hell as Derek and Scott stood in the doorway, Scott holding three pizzas and Derek lifting the Star Wars box set that Stiles had left at the loft last Pack Night.

“Tonight’s a Mary Poppins night,” was all he said as he took the pizza from Scott and held the door open. Derek deposited the box set in Stiles and Jacks—in Stiles’s room and rejoined them on the couch. He and Stiles sat on opposite ends of the l-shaped sofa, leaving plenty of room for Stiles to lie down. Derek just lifted his arm, and the spastic boy tumbled into the embrace, on the large L-part, letting their feet tangle up. Scott scooted in behind and wrapped his arms around Stiles middle, spooning him.

“Mary Poppins, then Little Mermaid, and Lion King, right?” Scott asked and handed Derek the remote, so he could rent the movies.

“Right you are, Scotty boy,” Stiles harrumphed, digging his face in his Alpha’s shirt and breathing in softly, taking in his scent. The Alpha just gave a rare smile and rented the movies. The three boys separated as Julie Andrews graced the screen, so they could eat. As soon as they’d finished however, far too quickly for a pair of Alphas and their human, they resumed their position. Stiles started sobbing in the middle of “Feed the Birds.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Derek asked and kissed the top of his human’s head.

“C’mon, Der. I should’ve seen it coming,” Stiles scoffed, wiping his eyes.

“That’s not fair, Stiles,” Scott sighed softly. “This is Jackson’s fault. Not yours.”

“I dated my best friend’s ex,” Stiles chuckled softly. “What was supposed to happen.”

“She gave you her permission,” Scott argued.

“And Jackson? Leopards and spots, right?” Stiles shook his head in embarrassment. The tears stopped, however, at Derek’s fierce growl.

“They’re out of the pack,” he snapped.

“Don’t be petty, Der. We all need each other,” Stiles sighed. He didn’t like the idea of seeing the pair at pack meetings, but he knew what would happen if they were gone. He’d be left to solve the mysteries without Lydia’s brain or Jackson’s paralytic toxins. As much as it would suck for him, the pack needed the pair of them.

“We need loyal people,” Scott agreed with Derek. “They’re out.”

“If this gets them kicked, out, I’m going to shove an extra-large piece of mountain ash straight up your—”

“Fine, fine. Stop the tears, and they stay in,” Der sighed, eyes going red and staying that way. Scott followed his lead, letting himself wolf out a little as Poppins wrapped up and the Little Mermaid began.

“Hey, Sti?” Scott asked. “Now that your single again…”

“Not a chance in hell, Scotty. Not tonight,” Stiles sighed but Scott could her the temptation in his voice.

“You sure?” Derek rumbled lowly in his chest as Scott pressed feather-light kisses against the back of Stiles’s neck. “We had so much fun before you and Jackson got together, the three of us.”

“Fucking hell,” Stiles moaned as he hugged Derek a bit tighter. “Fine, but turn of the movie. Such acts shouldn’t be witnessed by the pure floof that is Flounder.”

“Oh, no,” Derek Growled, Picking Stiles up bridal style and standing. “We’re re-scenting your bed tonight.”

“I’m gonna have to wash my sheets,” Stiles groaned but stopped at Scott’s loud growl.

“Don’t. You. Dare,” he snapped, bearing his fangs as Derek all but threw Stiles on the bed that still smelled slightly of sex and Lydia’s perfume.

“How do you want it, Sti,” Derek asked as he leaned over the boy and started running his fangs over his jugular while Scott walked around the other side and began peeling off his shirt.

“Rough, Alpha,” Stiles moaned as the fangs dug into his flesh just enough to hurt without drawing blood. He knew how this worked even if they hadn’t done this in two years. When the Alphas wanted their Omega, Stiles always had a choice. He could either be pampered and loved while they each took time to make him feel amazing, or he could be the fuck toy for two animalistic men. He wanted the latter this time around.

“Good…” Scott said as he joined Derek above their omega. “I’ve been craving our bitch for practically a year.”

Stiles couldn’t help the swell of arousal he felt. Derek chuckled darkly, “You stink like a slut, omega.”

“Fuck, Alpha! Please!”

“Did we say you could fucking talk right now, whore?” Scott snarled, eyes burning red as his claws ripped through Stiles’s clothes. Normally, Scott wouldn’t go that far, not even in these moments, but Scott knew full well that Jackson bought stiles this outfit as part of his effort for Stiles to fit into his life style. Derek must have noted it too as he clawed through the skinny jeans but took care to peel stiles out of the Batman boxers.

“Your mouth isn’t for talking tonight. And if you test that, we’ve got plenty of ways to shut you up,” Scott snapped, the better talker of the two alphas. Stiles felt like a piece of meat as the two Alphas inspected their prey, eyes burning red even if their claws had receded. Scott was shirtless, but Derek was fully clothed, and with how good he looked naked, it was almost criminal.

“Off,” Stiles moaned, pulling at Derek’s shirt. The alpha slapped him with human strength, but the surprise was enough to send him back on the bed.

“What’d we just say, dumb slut,” Scott growled, baring his fangs as he wrapped a hand around their toy’s throat and squeezed firmly. Stiles struggled to pull in air, but Scott didn’t let up until their omega’s body began thrashing around.

“Apologize,” Derek ordered.

“I’m s-sorry,” Stiles panted as he sucked in gulps of air. He was stopped from saying anything else by Derek’s lips on his. Stiles moaned as Derek fucked his tongue into his mouth, hand squeezing at the human’s cheeks, forcing his mouth open. Stiles could hear the rustle of fabric behind him

“Alright, Der. I’ve got a better way to shut him up now,” Scott said from behind him. Derek pulled away and nodded before slapping his boy playfully and flipping the omega onto his stomach. 

Stiles felt a hand reach into his hair and pull him up by the ebony locks painfully. He cried out as his hair was pulled back, forcing him to look up at Scott who was slowly stroking the shaft of his nine-inch cock as he grinned down at his bitch, fangs on full display and eyes crimson.

“Lick, slut,” Scott ordered. Stiles didn’t need to be told tight as he began licking at the thick meat. He began to reach out to cup his best friend’s balls, but was stopped when Scott slapped him again. “Did I say you could use your hands? Speak.”

“N-no, Alpha. I’m sorry,” Scott hummed in appreciation before slapping his omega again and yanking on his hair while thrusting forward to bury his full nine inches into Stiles’s throat.

“Not a good enough apology, bitch,” the alpha growled as he began fucking into Stiles’s throat.

“He’s being a naughty whore tonight,” Derek snarled from behind him. Stiles gasped as a hand came down on his ass. He knew it wasn’t Scotts because both of his were fisted into Stiles’s hair so the Alpha could Skull fuck him.

“Prep him for me, Der? I know you like his throat so much better,” Scott grinned at his friend who smiled back and unceremoniously spit on his omegas ass before shoving two fingers in. his other hand didn’t stop slapping hard against Stiles’s ass cheeks.

The omega choked and sputtered as the Alpha behind him set his ass on fire in the best kind of way. He started to panic, though, when Scott thrust all the way in and stayed there so he could help Derek spank their slut. He didn’t stay there for long, though, and pulled out to slap Stiles a few times before fucking back in, this time shallower just so he could jab the back of Stiles’s throat, promising a sore voice after the night.

“Get it on its back,” Derek growled. Scott agreed, pulling out and allowing Stiles to gulp in gasps of air. Scott flipped Stiles over, grinning as he switched places with Derek who grinned down at Stiles. 

“Pl—” Stiles didn’t get to finish as Derek shoved his foot-long all the way into his bitch.

“Did we not spank it enough?” Scott asked Derek who merely shrugged from where he was buried in the wet, tight throat. He was all the way in, so his balls were covering Stiles’s nostrils making it impossible for him to even think about breathing

“I guess it doesn’t deserve any more prep then,” Derek shrugged before pulling out till just the tip was in. Stiles sucked in air as he suckled on the head, teasing the slit with his tongue. Derek moaned while Scott lined up.

Derek took a moment to appreciate how hot Stiles looked when his face was all fucked out. Tears were streaming from his eyes down puffy cheeks. His lips were cherry red and his nose was even running. Derek grinned a feral grin and looked at Scott who matched the expression. At once, they both sank into their fuck hole.

“It’s so fuckin tight!” Scott moaned, and gave his friend no time to adjust, starting up a vicious pace that would have pushed him forward if it weren’t for Derek fucking into his throat with equal fervor, pushing him back towards Scott every time Scott pushed him further on Derek.

Stiles felt perfect in that moment in that he barely even felt like a person. Scott and Derek barely even looked at him as they used his holes as their own personal fleshlights. They moaned as their balls slapped against his ass and mouth respectively. 

Derek was having a similar, but very different experience. His cock felt perfect fucking into the tight throat, but what really caught his eye was the way he saw Stiles’s throat bulge with each thrust. He glanced at Scott who’s eyes were flicking between where his own cock was fucking into their bitch’s cunt and where Derek’s dick speared those plump lips. He tentatively reached down and wrapped a hand around Stiles’ neck, shivering and moaning when he felt his cock move beneath his palm. He reached down with his other hand so that both hands were wrapped around that pretty throat and then he squeezed, tightening that already perfect channel for his cock. He growled lowly, teeth elongating as he sped up his fucking.

Stiles was coughing and spluttering while he thrashed around, desperate for air. Scott glanced at Derek and just grinned wider. “Look at how hard it is, Der. Fuckin slut loves this shit. Maybe he’ll like having two knots in his ass?”

“Derek just growled and pulled out of the throat, squeezing his slut’s neck harder for just a second before he practically folded the boy in half so he clung to Scott while Derek took up a spot behind him. With his werewolf strength, it wasn’t hard for Scott to keep Stiles up while Derek shoved some fingers in along with Scott’s cock. Scott had to will his knot down at the sounds Stiles was making as his dick throbbed with pent up release, but he didn’t dare touch himself or cum without permission.

After a few minutes, Derek lined up and growled, “You can cum after I’m inside of you.”

“Take it, slut,” Scott growled as Derek gently shoved in alongside his co-alpha, draining Stiles pain so it wouldn’t hurt too badly. That was all it took for Stiles to be erupting, making his ass even tighter. Scott and Derek growled as they both pounded away, their combined cocks leaving no room in his ass. With both of them inside him, there was no way his prostate wasn’t being assaulted with every thrust.

Stiles came twice more on their cocks before their knots slowly started to form. Derek and Scott both growled as they each shoved in a final time, draining Stiles pain as he took two Alpha knots and their cum spilled inside him. The steady stream of cum from their knots had him moaning while they grinded into him, prolonging the experience.

“Hey, Sti. I heard about what happened, and I just wanted to check—” the three knotted men looked at the door to see Isaac come to a sudden stop, eyes wide. He took a moment as they all stared at each other.

“Think his mouth could take a knot too?”

Stiles grinned as the belt was removed.


End file.
